


Sweet Child O' Mine

by jarvis_ismy_copilot



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lots of naps, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit - Freeform, clint's an ass, confusing feelings, kind of, obnoxious stony, sweet child loki, you're done with everyone's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis_ismy_copilot/pseuds/jarvis_ismy_copilot
Summary: When Loki is turned into a seven year old because of his own stupidity and recklessness, it's up to you to look after him while Thor is looking for a cure to turn his brother back. Too bad Loki doesn't remember he's a supervillain (more like a super-pain-in-the-ass) and Clint isn't too keen on living under the same roof as the guy who mindcontrolled him into killing innocents that one time. And who knew you were so capable of taking care of kids?





	Sweet Child O' Mine

Being an Avenger has been nothing short of interesting so far for you. Sure, it's tough work and sometimes there's nothing you'd like more than to keep lounging in your bed, clad in your pajamas and surrounded by candy wrappers and bowls filled with snacks and let the world save itself for once but deep down you know it can't. History has taught you that much and besides, saving the world and being bathed in glory and awe from the general population is a perk you'd never give up.  
  
With that in mind, you never back down from a mission, no matter how tricky or time consuming/energy draining it may seem, especially regardless of the level of weirdness it has on the weirdo scale.  
  
This time, however, has turned to be the most surprising of all. You're still left trying to process everything that's happened since you woke up this morning up until now.  
  
You were rudely awoken at 4:35 AM this morning, the Avengers Emergency alarm blaring in the entire Tower, waking up every unfortunate soul trying to get some more sleep. Of course, Steve was the only one already awake but the bastard didn't need more than 3 hours of sleep every night anyway so he pointedly didn't count.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, despite your complete and utter love and devotion to sleep and absolute hatred for early mornings, you sat bolt upright the moment the alarm registered in your sleep fuzzy brain, your mind turning fully awake in a matter of seconds. In less than 15 minutes you were suited up and ready to go, waiting for the rest of the team to meet you by the Quinjet.  
  
Steve was clad in his Captain America suit, with Natasha by his side in her Black Widow gear, both talking about the situation. You waved at them when you showed up and leaned against the jet while yawning loudly and trying to get your eyes to stay open. Now that the rush of waking up in a frenzy had all but gone down, you were left struggling to stay awake. Downside of being a full-time superhero: always ready to work.  
  
Neither Steve nor Nat bothered to fill you in on the mission at hand, knowing full well you liked to be briefed once everyone was settled in and ready for action. That way, you could actually pay attention and not forget what you were supposed to do 10 seconds after being told. Hey, you never did say you were perfect, memory wasn't your strongest suit (and neither was attention).  
  
Once everyone was suited up and ready to go, you all piled up in the jet with Clint piloting it and Natasha as his copilot (although something told you he didn't really need the assistance and the thing was more of an escape for Nat not to have to go through debrief again). You strapped yourself in one of the seats and so did Thor, Bruce and Tony. Steve chose to remain standing while he looked all of you over with a critical eye and nodded to himself before starting the debrief.  
  
"So, Team. Looks like today we're dealing with Loki and-"  
  
"Him again?" Tony interrupted with a groan. Steve glared hotly at the interruption which was met with an eyeroll from Tony.  
  
"As I was saying," Steve continued, throwing Tony a pointed look, "Loki and an army of slug alien things have come down on Earth and, unsurprisingly, are trying to take over the world. We don't know much except that Loki seems to be in possession of some sort of alien weapon, presumably stolen from the Asgardian vaults. As of yet, we have no clue what purpose it serves and what the extent of its damage is, so try to keep contact with it to a bare minimum."  
  
You raised your hand as if you were in high school and asking permission to speak. Steve had told you countless times it wasn't necessary but he appreciated not being rudely interrupted so he let it slide. Steve looked at you, urging you to speak with his eyes so you did.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but how are slug aliens going to help Loki in his quest for world domination? Seems pretty stupid, if you ask me, especially compared to the Chitauri army from back then."  
  
Thor nodded in approval, "Indeed, Miss Y/n has a point. My brother wouldn't resort to such desperate measures no matter how desperate he truly is."  
  
"Yeah," you piped up, "to me, it seems more like a distraction."  
  
"Distraction from what?" Bruce asked, although his small smile directed at you made you think he knew where you were getting at and was simply offering you an opening. You smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"Steve, you said Loki had a new weapon thingy on his hands." Steve nodded. "Well, the only logical explanation is that our main focus should be on that and trying to get it away from him rather than the depressing army. Something tells me the main attraction to this shitshow is gonna be that," you explained with a shrug.  
  
"Language, young lady," Tony mock-chastised you. You snorted while Steve huffed an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes before focusing on you and what you said.  
  
"You're right, Y/n. We should focus on getting that weapon from Loki's hands but his army can cause just as many problems to the civilians as well. Therefore, Hawkeye! You, The Hulk and Iron Man are on slug duty and getting civilians to safety."  
  
"Aye aye, Captain," Clint saluted from the front of the jet with his free hand.  
  
"Sure thing, Mon Capitan," Tony said with a bow and a smirk. Bruce said nothing but nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"Thor and Ember, you are tasked with trying to get Loki to surrender and apprehend him or remove the weapon from his possession and _then_ bring him in if possible. Widow and I will stay on the ground and help with the army but will be ready to come to your aid should you need it."  
  
You were surprised for a second which must've shown on your face since Steve looked at you in question.  
  
"Me with Thor? Why? I think you or Stark would be a far better choice for dealing with Loki."  
  
"From what we've gathered in previous encounters, Loki seems more at ease with you and more likely to let his guard down at least, if not surrender completely," Steve explained.  
  
At the baffled look on your face, Tony piped up. "What Capsicle means is that Loki likes you. Turn your charm on and make him hand you the weapon before he does anything stupid."  
  
You didn't have time to argue any further because that's when Clint announced that you were there, announcement accompanied by a jostle to the jet which spurred you into action. You stood up from your seat and grabbed a parachute. You strapped it on. When Steve gave you the signal and opened the door to the jet you sprinted out of it, starting your descent with a backflip. The wind was rushing past you while a thrill surged up in your chest, running through your veins and heart pumping it in your blood.  
  
Thor passed you on your left and smiled in your direction before you had to turn around and open your chute.  
  
A moment later you landed roughly on the pavement littered with debris already, hurting your knees a little but not scraping them thanks to the pretty-much-anything-proof suit you were wearing, courtesy of Tony. A little ways ahead of you was Thor, hammer in hand, taking in the scene in front of him and ascertaining the situation. It didn't take him long to spot Loki among the chaos and point him out to you, "There, on the roof of that building, Ember! Let us go after my brother before he has a chance to escape."  
  
With a nod from you, Thor lifted Mjolnir and took off. You flicked your wrists, making your hands catch on fire and using them as propellers to lift you in the air. You surged past Thor with a toothy grin. The fact that you were faster in the air than the almighty Thor Odinson of Asgard never failed to make you feel cocky.  
  
In seconds you were landing on the floor of the roof Loki was stationed at, now face to face with the man himself. A few moments later Thor landed next to you and stepped forwards.  
  
"Brother, stop this foolishness at once! Surrender and come with me back to Asgard to receive your punishment before this escalates too much."  
  
Loki turned around with a superior grin on his face and faced his brother. "Not likely, Thor. You see, I've got a new toy here," Loki said spinning what looked like a cane in his hand, with a glowing, yellow gem at the top, "and I very much wish to test its abilities on these puny humans you so wish to associate yourself with."  
  
Loki glanced at you. A small flicker of satisfaction passed on his face but it was gone as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Loki," you began cautiously, "look, I don't know you very much and I doubt that you like me very much either, but please be reasonable. What will this accomplish besides several innocent casualties and another crime to be added to your record? Come on, be smart. Give this up before it begins and we'll let it slide this time. You can even go back home with Thor."  
  
Loki chuckled darkly at your words. "I am not a child to be bargained with, Y/n," he shook his head. The use of your first name infuriated you beyond measure although you couldn't pinpoint why.  Villains these days were impossible to deal with!Welp, at least you'd tried. Before Loki had time to launch an attack you were on him in seconds, throwing fireballs at him with Thor using Mjolnir to get Loki to lose his grip on the cane thing.  
  
Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly considering you both knew all of Loki's tricks by now like the back of your hand, it didn't take long for Thor to knock the cane out of Loki's hands and get it thrown on the ground. Thor didn't hesitate to call up a mighty lightning bolt but right before it struck the cane, Loki leaped at it with a strangled "No!!". As the lightning came in contact with it, an explosion occurred, throwing you back off the building and onto the street forcefully. Your head and back hit the ground with a resounding crack, the world going black around the edges for a second there.  
  
Recovering quickly (thank you, superhuman genes), you stood up with a groan and flew up to the roof again to see what the hell had happened. As the smoke cleared, your jaw dropped. Thor was nowhere to be seen yet but Loki sure was there. The cane was blown to pieces and there was nothing left of the yellow stone but what froze you in place was the sight of a raven haired little boy, dressed in Loki's shrunken clothes, lying motionless on the ground.  
  
"Uhm, guys? I think we might have a situation here," you said into the comms.

  
Now back to the present, you're sitting in a chair at the table in the debriefing room at S.H.I.E.L.D., gnawing on your lower lip and trying to make sense of what has happened in the last hours. Everyone else is here, even Tony, although he doesn't seem too thrilled to be. You're all waiting for Fury to show up and clear all the confusion away, maybe even come up with an explanation if not a solution to the problem at hand as well.  
  
Fury strides in the room moments later, coat bellowing behind him (and how the hell does he do that? He's like Professor Snape only less greasy and more scary. Also, cool pirate eye patch), a stern look on his face which doesn't tell you much because you're pretty sure that's the only expression he's learned to use since like birth. The mental image of a toddler Fury wearing the same face as adult Fury makes you giggle and you try to stifle it the best you can lest you receive **The Look™**. Tony shoots you an amused smile from further down the table while Steve throws a hard stare in your face but all it does is make it harder for you to hold in your amusement. Fury ignores you completely and wow, the situation must be really serious if he's not commenting on your behaviour. This sobers you up and makes you straighten your back in the uncomfortable office chair, looking at Fury with rapt attention.  
  
"So, what's going on? Reindeer Games okay?" Tony asks before anyone has a chance to open their mouths. You're honestly grateful for it since you don't think you could muster up the energy to do the asking yourself.  
  
"No, Stark, he is not. It seems that Thor's lightning coupled with the weapon Loki had in his possession and possibly his interference with the two have cause a regression in him."  
  
Bruce raises an eyebrow. "Regression how?"  
  
Fury's mouth becomes a thin line, a vein prominent on his forehead. "He is currently in his seven year old body with the mind of a seven year old child."  
  
"So, he's been de-aged," you infer.  
  
Fury's attention is on you for the first time since he's entered the room and he nods. "That's exactly what it is, Y/l/n."  
  
"Awesome, like a grown up Loki wasn't a handful already! Now we have a mini-him on our hands," Clint throws up his hands in the air in exasperation.  
  
Tony leans forward in his chair, hands on the table. "Whoa, hold up! What do you mean 'on our hands'? We ain't dealing with him, are we? This is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s problem, not ours!"  
  
Coulson winces from the corner near the entrance of the debrief room (and when has he appeared? Has he been there the whole time? Damned S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and their ninja skills), speaking up.  
  
"Actually, Loki's officially in Avenger custody seeing as you were the ones first on scene and he's Thor's brother. Thor has insisted that Loki be handed over sooner rather than later."  
  
Everyone shows a variation of groaning, eye rolling and throwing their hands up in exasperation. You're standing still in your chair, uncharacteristically quiet and subdued. No one seems to notice that through their internal (and external) crisis over the issue.  
  
"Since you've been the least affected by the news, and considering Loki's previous attitude towards you, I've appointed you as caretaker for the brat until Thor finds a solution to this mess, Y/l/n," Fury intones.  
  
Well, obviously no one except for the Pirate. Great.  
  
"Do I have to?" you ask although you know that you're the obvious choice for this.  
  
"No," Fury says and it surprises everyone, including you, "but you'd be a great help and it'd make our job a hell of a lot easier." Great, guilt-tripping.  
  
"Ugh, fine!" you groan. "Just lemme have a nap and some time to process all this, that alright with you?"  
  
Fury nods. "Thor'll bring him to Avengers Tower in a few hours after we've done all the tests that need doing and Loki's been informed of the situation, or a version of it."  
  
Natasha raises an eyebrow (huh, she and Bruce have so much in common). "A version of it?"  
  
"Thor seems to think that telling his brother the truth isn't ideal at the moment so he's decided to make something up or alter the truth. It'll be brought to your attention once it's been settled."  
  
Hearing the dismissal in his tone, everyone stands up, starting to chat each other up and complain about the situation at hand. You stand numbly up from your seat and head for the door, wanting nothing more than to collapse on your bed and sleep it off until your brain can catch up to everything that's happened.  
  
Steve lays a gentle hand on your shoulder before you can make your escape, making you turn around. "Hey, you okay?" he asks, face full of genuine concern. A warmth blossoms in your chest and you smile tiredly.  
  
"I will be, once I get some sleep. 3 hours might be enough for you but certainly not for me. Ask me that again in a couple hours and I'll have a better answer for you," you grin crookedly. Steve chuckles softly and shakes his head.  
  
"Okay, Y/n. Get some rest, see you home."  
  
"Sure thing, Cap."  
  
You exit S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ and launch yourself in the air, going at full speed despite your tiredness. It's barely 9 AM, if even that, but the few hours of sleep you managed to get together with the shock of what's happened in the short time you've been awake have left you drained of energy. There's a bed calling your name back at home and you have no intention of keeping it waiting any longer.  
  
As soon as you enter your bedroom you make a beeline for the bed, not caring about taking a shower or changing your clothes. Those can wait, sleep cannot.  
  
"JARVIS, dim the lights, please," you tell him right as you plop down on your bed, throwing a hand over your eyes and sighing tiredly.  
  
"Shall I put on some classical music as well, miss Y/l/n?"  
  
"Yes, please. Low volume."  
  
Soft piano keys start to drift from the speakers into the room, soothing your ears a considerable amount and easing you gently into sleep. Soon, your soft snores accompany the melody JARVIS has selected for you. In not time at all you're dead to the world.

  
It's a few hours later when you wake up, blessedly on your own this time round. Your eyes are heavy with sleep and a yawn escapes your mouth which you don't even bother to suppress.  
  
"JARVIS, time?" you ask through another yawn. There's still light outside, so it can't have been long since you fell asleep.  
  
JARVIS' reply comes, thankfully, at a low volume. "It is 12 PM."  
  
"Thanks, JARVIS. Anyone else in the Tower?"  
  
"Sir and Captain Rogers are down in the workshop, although they seem to be...preoccupied at the moment," JARVIS hesitates towards the end which prompts you to grin. Those idiots can't keep their hands off each other for long, it's no surprise really.  
  
"Dr. Banner is currently napping at his workstation in the laboratory with Agent Romanoff reading on a chair near him. Agent Barton seems to be sleeping in the vents on the 52nd floor," JARVIS concludes primly.  
  
You snort and shake your head fondly. "What about Thor? Is he back yet?"  
  
"I'm afraid he hasn't c-" JARVIS stops himself mid sentence. "I apologize, he has just entered the Tower and wishes to speak to you, Miss Y/l/n."  
  
"Sure, tell him to come on up," you say with a sigh then stand up to stretch your muscles. You pass by the mirror attached to your closet door and note with a grimace you're still in your battle suit. Thankfully, it's not wrinkled because Tony, duh, but a sniff around your person suggests a shower might be in order. Right, Thor first, then shower.  
  
A knock sounds at your door, then it opens, Thor stepping inside carefully. He looks weary and his usually perfect form is slumped forwards, making him look uncharacteristically small.  
  
"Come in, Thor. Sit down," you gesture at your bed. "Sorry for the mess, I've just woken up."  
  
Thor waves a hand at you before slumping down on the bed. "Not to worry, Y/n. I hope I did not wake you?" You shake your head.  
  
Thor nods and rubs his face with both hands, sighing heavily. "I assume Fury has informed you about the situation."  
  
"He did, yes."  
  
"You must understand that I would not ask this of you if I had another choice. However, I must return to Asgard and find answers about Loki's cane and a solution to this problem. I cannot take him with me since Fury has demanded Loki not leave Earth," Thor explains. "I would ask any other of the Avengers, but truth is, my brother hasn't given any of them reasons to like him or take care of him."  
  
You raise an eyebrow. "And has he given me any?"  
  
"No. But I know you don't hold as much resentment towards Loki as they do. And it is true what Stark said this morning, Loki seems to...like you, for lack of a better word. Maybe child Loki will take just as much liking to you and behave himself if only for your sake."  
  
"I don't know about that Thor," you sigh wearily. "And besides, I don't think I'm much good with kids." You raise a hand to stop his protests before he has a chance to speak up. "But, I'll try. You're a friend, Thor, a really good one. You know that. And Loki is...something. So I'll help you out," you finish with a smile.  
  
Thor smiles broadly as well. It seems like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He twists around and wraps you up in his arms, hugging you tightly and burying his face in the crook of your neck while you rub his back soothingly. "It's alright, Goldilocks. We'll figure this out."  
  
As you part from each other, Thor flashes you a weary smile. "Loki's antics are becoming increasingly difficult to deal with. I just wish to have my brother back." Your heart breaks at this and you purse your lips. You vow to try your hardest to get through to Loki and make him see reason, no matter what it takes.  
  
"He'll come back to you soon, Thor. I know he will."  
  
Thor doesn't say more, instead stands up and heads for the door. "Come, he is waiting outside in the living room." You stand up as well, following him out and taking in a deep breath to steady yourself. You can do this.  
  
The living room is quiet and still, brightly lit by the rays of sunshine streaming in through the window. It's bathed in warm yellow and orange, making you instantly feel more at ease somehow. Loki is sitting on one of the sofas, idly kicking his feet back and forth while he peers around the room, taking in his surroundings. Now that you have the chance to look at Loki more closely, you take note of his short, midnight black hair. It's odd to see short hair on him, but it doesn't look bad for a 7 year old. His previously shrunken clothes seem to have been taken care of by someone else because now he's wearing a pair of black pants and a t-shirt with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it, though they're illfitting. And why the hell does S.H.I.E.L.D. have children's clothes anyway?  
  
He seems shy, almost reserved which is a stark contrast between his usually imposing and confident demeanor. Still, from what Thor has told you from his childhood, it's oddly fitting for a child Loki to be on the shy side. You internally sigh in relief at this, hoping this means that he'll be less likely to throw tantrums and misbehave.  
  
The boy lifts his head when he senses the new presences in the room. He beams at the sight of Thor and isn't that a welcome change? His expression turns unsure and apprehensive at the sight of you and although he lowers his head slightly, Loki continues to peer at you through his lashes, studying you. You smile warmly at him, hoping to assure him you're not a threat.  
  
"Loki, come. Let me introduce you to my dear friend, Lady Y/n," Thor beckons Loki forward and the boy comes, if only a little warily. He looks up at you and waits patiently for his brother to continue. "Loki, this is Y/n. She's my best friend here on Midgard and she shall be your guardian whilst I am away. Please behave in the mean time and come to her with any problem you may have."  
  
"Hi," you say sweetly with a smile before crouching down to be at eyelevel with Loki, without looking patronizing. "It's nice to meet you. Thor has told me a lot about you."  
  
Loki smiles widely, extending his hand. "He has? I'm Loki, by the way!"  
  
You chuckle softly and take his hand in yours, shaking it. "Of course he has, you're his favourite little brother! I'm sure you and I will get along just fine while Thor is away, won't we?"  
  
Loki nods. "Yes, I think so too."  
  
You stand up and turn your face towards Thor at your right, nodding at him with a reassuring smile before you offer your hand to Loki. The boy takes it with only a moment's hesitation. "Let's say goodbye to your brother and then get you settled in my room while I have a shower, is that alright?" Loki nods.  
  
The two brothers say goodbye fairly quickly, with a long hug from which Loki seems unwilling to let go but does so in the end, with a little reluctance. If he looks teary eyed when he parts, no one mentions it. You hug Thor as well and he whispers in your ear that Loki knows the truth of how he got there except for the little "evil supervillain" tidbit. You nod when you let go and wave goodbye before Thor calls for Heimdall to bring him back to Asgard.  
  
"Right, let's go, Loki," you clap your hands as you turn back and start heading for your bedroom. Loki trails behind you, shuffling his feet, then promptly settles on the bed when you tell him to. You loot around your bedroom looking for what you need for your shower and go up to the bed before going in the bathroom adjacent to the room.  
  
"I won't be long, Loki, I promise. If there's an emergency, you tell JARVIS who's an AI and he'll tell me. I'll come out immediately, alright? Do you know what an AI is?" you ask the little boy to which he shakes his head. "It means Artificial Intelligence. He's like a person, only he doesn't have a body and he's omnipresent. He's here to help us, humans. He's very nice and won't hesitate to come to your aid should you need it, isn't that right, JARVIS?"  
  
"Indeed, Miss Y/l/n. Young mister Loki will be under my observation for the duration of your shower."  
  
Loki startles a bit when JARVIS speaks up but he seems far less afraid than you would've expected. Huh.  
  
"Okay. Thank you," Loki says quietly. You smile and smooth his hair over his head. "Sure, buddy." You stand up then enter the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. You sigh when you find yourself alone and turn on the shower while you strip from your suit and put it in the washer. It's gonna be hard to get through the next days, possibly weeks and you're not looking forward to it.

* * *

  
When you finish your shower and exit the bathroom you're surprised (pleasantly so) to find Loki in the same spot on your bed that you have left him. His eyes are taking in every detail of your bedroom with childish wonder and you don't miss the way they linger on the television and your phone on the nightstand. Making a mental note to teach him all about the wonders of modern human technology, you step fully into the room and head straight to Loki.  
  
He raises his head to meet your eyes with a smile forming on his face but he's otherwise quiet.  
  
"Hey there, squirt. Are you hungry?" you ask Loki with a small smile. The boy shakes his head. "Are you sure? Cause to be honest, I'm starving and I could do with some scrambled eggs and a pancake or two."  
  
Loki's eyes turn confused and intrigued so he quickly asks, "What's that?"  
  
"What, eggs?" Shake of the head. "Pancakes?" Nod. "You don't know?" you ask befuddled. "Well, if you don't have those on Asgard it kind of makes sense. We've gotta fix that, then!" You stand up and make your way out of the room. Seeing that Loki's not following you turn around saying, "Well? What are you waiting for? Come on, let's make some pancakes!"  
  
Loki scrambles off the bed and rushes to catch up to you then follows in your footsteps. As you exit your quarters you feel a small hand hesitantly reach out to grasp your own. With a private smile you squeeze it in reassurance before continuing on your way down to the communal kitchen.  
  
The place is quiet when you exit the elevator, which Loki got in with quite a bit of reluctance but in the end he followed you so you count it as a win, and the silence isn't necessarily unpleasant but rather unusual. It's true that you all keep weird hours, especially since 2 of you are geniuses obsessed with work, one's a supersoldier who doesn't need sleep and the other 3 (Thor is in and out so he doesn't count) stay awake at night and sleep during the day. However, exactly because of this very reason there's always at least one other person in the kitchen with you and Saturdays are for team dinners then movie watching so you're quite used to having company.  
  
Because of this, you ask JARVIS to put on some music, something soft which you hope won't freak Loki out and will please him just as much as it pleases you.  
  
It turns out you're right because as soon as the music starts the boy is tapping his foot to the rhythm, mumbling bits and pieces of the lyrics unders his breath. You smile at that and beckon him to sit on a stool at the counter, where you can watch him while preparing lunch (yes, lunch. You know this is breakfast food but you haven't had breakfast because of the little menace standing in front of you so fuck you very much, you're having breakfast at noon).  
  
Loki struggles to get in his seat. You watch him fight with it in frustration for a bit before having mercy on him and stepping in. "Need a hand there?"  
  
"No," the boy huffs, "I can," huff, "manage." As he tries to climb the stool his foot slips and if not for your fast reflexes he would've smacked down headfirst into it. "There you go," you sigh as you place him on the stool. Loki gives you an embarrassed but grateful smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you. Father says I should learn to get by on my own," Loki says quietly. A rush of rage and protectiveness surges through you which you try to fight down. Instead, you reach out to take a hold of the boy's face with both of your hands. Looking him straight in the eye with warmth and gentleness you say, "It's alright, Loki. You wouldn't have bothered me. I'm here to help you in whichever way you need, that's why I'm an adult and you're a child. You can't do everything on your own, you know." You smile when surprise flickers in his eyes.  
  
"Besides, your dad isn't here now and I get to decide what you should or shouldn't do," you wink at him. "Now, how about those pancakes?"  
  
Loki seems to come out of his shell more and more while you cook your meal with his occasional assistance here and there. In no time at all there are two plates of scrambled eggs and pancakes sitting in front of you. You waste no time digging in as soon as you finish cooking but Loki is a little more reluctant about the pancakes, gently prodding at them with his fork before cutting up a small piece and popping it into his mouth after careful examination. You study his face and you can pinpoint the exact moment when the taste registers on his tongue because his face lights up and his eyes widen.  
  
"That good?" you ask. Loki nods enthusiastically, "Yes! It's the best food I've ever had!" and digs in as well with gusto.  
  
You chuckle, "Your brother said the same thing the first time I cooked him pancakes. Of course, then he had poptarts and then they fell to second place."  
  
"What's that?" Loki asks through a mouthful.  
  
"Chew, swallow, speak. In that order," you point your fork at him. Loki makes a point of swallowing his bite then looks at you with an innocent expression for a second before starting to eat again. "And I'll give you some to try later."  
  
Seeming pleased with that answer, Loki continues to happily make his way through his entire plate. You're more than a little startled when you next look up to see it empty. How did so much food fit such a small body?!  
  
"You want more?" you ask.  
  
"No," Loki replies but the way he's eyeing your plate says otherwise. Sighing, you decide you're not that hungry anymore and push your plate towards him. Loki looks startled at you so you give him a smile, "I'm done. I can't finish mine, eat the rest."  
  
"But this is your food!" Loki argues, though he does take the plate and pulls it closer to him.  
  
"It's alright. I told you, I can't finish it and I won't eat it later. Better eat it than make me throw it in the trash."  
  
With a look of utmost reverence directed at you, Loki happily eats your leftovers as well and it makes your sacrifice worth it. And hey, you can have something later if you're still hungry or munch on a bag of chips or something.  
  
After Loki finishes the rest, you put the dishes in the dishwasher and scoop him up in your arms. For a kid his age, Loki is very small and light. Add that to the fact that you have superhuman strength thanks to your fire ability and it makes Loki feel as light as a feather in your arms.  
  
The boy wraps his arms around your neck, resting his head on your shoulder as you carry him. He seems tired by the looks of it so you think sleep might me in order for the little guy. "Wanna take a nap?"  
  
Loki nods tiredly against your shoulder. You take the elevator up to your room then deposit the boy on your bed. You debate climbing in as well for a moment but a tug on your arm makes the decision for you. "Please don't leave me here alone. I won't be able to sleep," Loki begs through sleepy eyes. Your heart clenches in your chest so you climb in next to him, tugging the blanket over the both of you.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stay here with you."  
  
You settle behind Loki and tug him closer into your chest, stroking his hair gently and lulling him to sleep. Despite your efforts not to, you fall asleep soon after as well, pulled into a dreamless sleep by the warmth of the small body next to you and the sound of soft snores.

* * *

  
You wake up with a jolt not half an hour later. Small hands are grasping your shirt tightly then a wave of black hair is tucked into your stomach. Realizing that that's Loki and that those are most definitely sobs you're hearing, you start stroking the little boy's hair, shushing him softly. Loki looks up with red rimmed eyes a few moments later, the crying having subsided to occasional sniffles and hiccups.  
  
"Hey, baby. Bad dream?" you ask gently. Your hand is still stroking his hair and you have no intention stopping any time soon seeing as it's helping Loki calm down. The boy nods.  
  
"It's okay, you're alright. I've got you. Wanna tell me about it?"  
  
Loki shakes his head then seems to think better and opens his mouth to speak. "I was talking with Thor and you were there too. We were on a rooftop somewhere and I was being mean but I was secretly happy you were there. Then Thor started talking to me and you did as well but I didn't wanna listen and we started fighting then Thor wanted to break something with Mjolnir and white light burst through and I woke up crying," Loki explains in a stream of words which are coming down in a tumble from his mouth. It takes a while for your brain to catch up to everything Loki has said but when it registers you feel a little sad for the boy. For all he knows he and Thor are best friends and brothers and you're at least some sort of friend to adult him. It must have been terrifying for Loki to go through that dream.  
  
You gently wipe Loki's tears away from his eyes and cheeks then embrace him. "That sounds awful, squirt. Don't worry, I'm here with you now and nothing will happen, I promise."  
  
Loki hugs you tighter and you stay like that for a bit. JARVIS' voice draws your attention away from Loki not long after, though.  
  
"Captain Rogers has inquired about your whereabouts, Miss Y/l/n. I believe the team is supposed to have the usual team dinner tonight and he wishes to ask for assistance preparing it."  
  
You rub your eyes and sigh. That was tonight, of course.  
  
"Tell him to meet me in the communal kitchen in ten minutes, Jarv."  
  
"As you wish," JARVIS replies.  
  
You glance down at Loki, debating what you should do. Tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention, you ask, "Hey, Loki? Do you want to meet my other friends? You know, the ones who work with me and Thor and live here as well. We're having dinner together tonight then we're watching a movie. But if you don't feel up to it I can skip tonight and we can spend the night here, just the two of us."  
  
In truth, you don't really want to skip. This is something you treasure greatly because it's when all of you are together in the same room, doing something together without there being a threat to be taken care of or a battle to be fought. You get to be relaxed and act like normal people who cry and choke because of too many spices in Bruce's cooking and fight over what to watch then stand in front of the TV to block the others' view when they pick something you don't like. It's a night filled with laughter and a fair bit of alcohol, yes, but also happiness and lightheartedness.  
  
Still, if Loki doesn't want to take part in that, you're not about to leave him on his own unsupervised. You'll just grab a serving from whoever's cooking and a bowl of chips then spend the night with the little terror in your room. You're still surprised by this maternal side of you you didn't even know existed but for now you're just rolling with it.  
  
Loki takes his time to mull it over, or as much as a 7 year old can mull something over, then he nods. "Yes, I want to meet them. But if this is an occasion for adults, I won't mind not partaking in it."  
  
You're still surprised by the mixture of formal and informal words in Loki's vocabulary but you guess this is what you get when you mix a 7 year old and an Asgardian prince.  
  
"No, Loki, it's okay. You can stay with us. I'm sure the others won't mind."  
  
"Okay then," Loki nods.  
  
You sit up in bed and rub your bare arms for a while then get out and stretch. You grab a cardigan from your closet,  pull it over your t-shirt then slip your feet into the slippers sitting at the foot of your bed. Loki stands up as well, rubbing at his eyes. He takes your hand and you go down the same path you did half an hour earlier. This time, Loki is less concerned with the elevator though still as intrigued by it.  
  
When the elevator doors slide open you see Steve sitting at the counter with a mug of what you assume is fresh coffee for Tony or hot chocolate for himself. He spots you and Loki and smiles at you.  
  
You drag Loki and yourself up to him, saluting Steve, "Hey, Cap."  
  
"Y/n. I hope you got enough rest today."  
  
"I did. Twice, actually. This little guy lured me to sleep again," you say pointing at Loki who's mysteriously disappeared behind your legs from where he sneaks peeks at Steve. This gains Steve's attention and his face turns a little more somber but the smile is still in place.  
  
"I see Thor has already brought him in," Steve says tilting his head in Loki's direction.  
  
You nod. "He did. He's already left for Asgard to look for a solution. I hope it's alright if he tags along tonight?" you ask, your tone suggestive.  
  
Steve just nods. "Wanna help with cooking tonight?"  
  
"Sure," you exclaim. You guide Loki to the couch near the counter and stove where you can get a clear view of him but where you still have enough space to cook with Steve. You turn the TV on and leave it on some kids' channel, Loki's attention being quickly captured by the silly cartoons on screen. He remains rooted on the spot for the following few hours which is perfect for you. It gives you time to focus on cooking and chatting Steve up.  
  
Steve surprises you, or maybe he shouldn't since he's always been so nice and understanding. He doesn't hold a grudge against Loki and agrees that the little guy shouldn't be aware of what adult him is really like, even volunteering to help you with taking care of him. You're infinitely grateful for it and you have no doubt you'll soon call in for that favour.  
  
Before either of you realizes it it's already 6:45 PM and dinner is ready. You set up the table while Steve goes to drag Tony from his workshop and tells JARVIS to call the others to the kitchen. After the table is set, you call Loki over. His head snaps in your direction when you call his name and the boy quickly scrambles off the couch to meet you.  
  
"Hey, Loki. How were the cartoons, did you like them?" you ask gently.  
  
"Mhm," Loki nods.  
  
"Dinner's ready and the others will be down soon. Let's go wash our hands and then get you settled at the table, yes?" Again, Loki nods and follows you to the bathroom on the same floor. You make quick work of washing his hands then yours and return to the kitchen where you lift him up in the seat next to yours.  
  
The first one to enter the kitchen is Tasha, who's wearing a pair of sweats and a worn t-shirt. Her hair is suspiciously ruffled, so you assume she got some sleep as well after all. You don't comment on it.  
  
As she comes up to the table, she eyes the food critically and nods in approval. Nat raises her head, spotting Loki but merely raises an eyebrow before sitting down as well. You sigh in relief, glad she doesn't seem bothered by his presence-- or at least outwardly. That's the best you can hope for, really.  
  
Bruce follows Nat shortly after, smiling sleepily at you, and nods before settling down next to her. Next are Steve and Tony. You can tell they're coming down by the pitch of their voices arguing amicably. Unsurprisingly, when they round the corner you can see they're holding hands and leaning into each other.  
  
"Y/n, motherhood suits you! Look at you, babysitting already!" Tony exclaims the moment he spots you near Loki, holding his hand in yours to soothe his nerves. The little fella seems overwhelmed by all the people around him, or maybe it's just the unknown of being surrounded by so many strangers. Nevertheless, Loki holds onto you like an anchor and you're more than happy to steady him and assure him he's alright and among friends.  
  
"Tony, shut up," Steve admonishes though it does little to subdue Tony when he's smiling like a lovesick idiot at him.  
  
"Only if you make me," Tony purrs. Steve blushes bright red from the tip of his ears but still bends down and kisses his boyfriend.  
  
You look down at Loki to gauge his reaction at the public display of affection but either he isn't phased by it or he's really good at hiding his emotions because he remains impassive. You really hope it's the former because you aren't too keen on having the homosexuality talk with a 7 year old Asgardian prince.  
  
It's as everybody settles at the table that Clint strides in as well, dressed early similar to Natasha. He goes to sit down but does a double take when he spots Loki. His eyes narrow and his body language turns defensive. Quite frankly, you're expecting him to lunge at Loki over the table any second now and scoop his eyes out with a tablespoon. You tighten your hold on Loki's hand.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Clint's voice is serious, deadly cold and calculated which sends red flags to your brain in record time. Instinctively, you jump upright, pushing Loki's chair behind you and taking a defensive stance in front of him. You can feel his small hands clutching the fabric of your hands.  
  
A beat of tense silence passes. You could drop a pin and you bet it would echo throughout the Tower. And then, "Clint, stand down. You knew he would be here for some time, stop being ridiculous and sit down. Let's have dinner," Natasha says, touching his forearm gently but firmly.  
  
"Nat, you don't-" Clint begins but she promptly cuts him off. "Don't tell me I don't understand. But now is not the time nor the place. I am starving and if you keep me waiting any more while that food is sitting there looking delicious I swear I'll slit your throat to get to it."  
  
Natasha's tone leaves no room for argument. Clint clenches his jaw but sits down. His posture doesn't lose the 'fight or flight' in it, but he's forcing himself to relax which you appreciate. Happy the situation has been diffused and a catastrophe has been averted, you sit down as well and pull Loki's chair closer to the table and to you, at the same time.  
  
Tension hangs in the air as dinner starts, but it's soon dissipated by Tony's chatter. Soon Steve joins in and Bruce as well, with little quips from Natasha here and there. It doesn't take long for Clint to be dragged into it, too, and the almost child murder is put to the back of everyone's minds.  
  
Things go smoothly throughout dinner, just like every other Saturday, but you don't join in the conversations taking place at the table much. You have a bickering showdown with Tony for a short while and chat a bit with Nat from across the table, but otherwise keep to yourself. You're usually the heart of the dinner right alongside Tony but today your energy seems to be draining four times quicker than usual.  
  
Instead, most of your focus is on Loki and checking up on him, making sure he's comfortable and at ease with everyone around him. You feed him when he seems to lag behind and refill his plate when he can't reach the bowls himself.  
  
When dinner ends, you gather up the dishes and call Clint to help you out with the washing up. If he notices that you're washing them by hand instead of the usual dishwasher, he doesn't comment on it.  
  
"Here, I wash, you dry," you say and hand him the drying towel. Clint takes it with a nod but otherwise remains silent. As you start handing him dishes to dry, you decide to break the silence.  
  
"I'm not ecstatic about him being here either, you know?"  
  
Clint takes the plate from you wordlessly and dries it before putting it away.  
  
"I thought I was gonna fling myself out of the window and not use the flame to fly away when Fury told me I was in charge of Loki. Today has been exhausting, more so than usual and let's be serious, what's he ever done to deserve my help, *our* help, anyway?" You hand Clint more dishes.  
  
"But then I thought of Thor and the strain and stress he must be under. Then of a possibly frightened little boy, confused as all hell. And I couldn't bring myself to refuse. Look, you don't have to like it and you certainly don't have to help me babysit. I can do that on my own and besides, if I really need the help there are others willing to do it. You have every right to detest him, I would too, if I had been in your place. All I'm asking is that you be civil, tolerate his presence and don't make a scene." You look at Clint when you hand him the last bowl and he stares right back at you. You can't tell what he's thinking, but he hasn't turned tail and stormed out of the room yet, so you're taking it as a win.  
  
"He isn't aware of what adult Loki is really like and I, as well as Thor, would like to keep it that way. Let's not complicate things unnecessarily. After he's back, you can get all the revenge you want," you conclude while leaning against the sink and waiting for a reply.  
  
Clint takes a while to take in your words then nods. "Alright. I'll try. But if the little shit provokes me, I won't be held accountable for my actions," he says. He then turns back to go in the sitting lounge for the movie.  
  
You sigh and pinch your nose then rub your face with your hands. No amount of sleep will give you the rest you need right now.  
  
You follow after Clint and spot Loki sitting beside the couch, looking anxiously around the room and wringing his hands. When he sees you, his face brightens and the boy makes a beeline for you the moment you enter the area. Loki crashes into you, wrapping his arms tightly around your middle. Surprised, you stroke his hair and ask, "What's wrong, prince?"  
  
"I missed you," the boy simply mumbles against your stomach. Bemused, you smile.  
  
"I wasn't gone that long, was I? Well, never mind, I'm here now. Let's sit on the couch and watch that movie with everyone, shall we?"  
  
Loki shakes his head. "Do we have to?" he asks, lifting his head to look at you. His lower lip is wobbling and he looks close to tears. You crouch down then take his face in your hands.  
  
"No, baby, no! We don't have to. If you want, we can go back to my room and sleep or I could read you something."  
  
Loki's face loses the 'almost close to tears' expression and he nods. "Let's go then," you say taking his hand in yours as you stand up. When you do, you realize everyone's staring at you, meaning they've seen the entire exchange. For whatever reason it makes you flush and just a little bit embarrassed.  
  
"Uhm, so, we're not staying. I'll see you guys tomorrow, enjoy the movie," you tell the rest of the Avengers and they nod with various degrees of surprise and appreciation on their faces. Bruce looks proud, while Tony looks smug.  
  
"Say bye, Loki," you urge the little boy. He waves and mumbles something that resembles a goodbye.  
  
In the elevator, Loki asks you to carry him in your arms and you oblige with no protest or apprehension, which still confuses you greatly. Deciding to ponder on your abilities to rear children after this whole mess is settled, you go along with it and take things in stride.  
  
Back in your room, you shut the door behind you before depositing Loki on your bed in the same spot he slept in earlier. "Do you want to sleep on your own? I can take the couch in the living room," you say but Loki vehemently shakes his head. "Okay, together it is," you chuckle.  
  
You end up reading to Loki from 'Harry Potter and the Philosoper's Stone' on your ebook reader for the following two hours. Loki falls asleep curled up on your chest and after putting the reader away on your nightstand you pull the blankets further on you and him and hold him tightly for the rest of the night.

* * *

  
A finger poking you tentatively in the face wakes you up the next morning. You bat a hand at the disturbance and try to roll over to burrow deeper into your pillow but find yourself pinned down by a small, yet considerable weight. You open your eyes to glare at whoever dares wake you up on an off day but the sight of Loki's toothy grin makes you falter. Oh right. Everything crashes down on you and you remember the situation.  
  
"What are you smiling about at," you stop to look at your phone and you have to resist the urge to scream and cry into your pillow, "6 in the damn morning?" God it's gonna be a long few days until Thor comes back, hopefully, with a cure.  
  
"You were drooling in your sleep," Loki replies promptly and the little bastard has the audacity to giggle.  
  
"That's what people do when they sleep, Loki. Why the hell are you awake at the ass crack of dawn?" you yawn. "More importantly, why am *I* awake at the ass crack of dawn?"  
  
"I was getting bored and you wouldn't wake up so I woke you up myself," Loki shrugs. Oh he was so going to regret that.  
  
"That's it, you pain," you exclaim and lunge at the boy, going for his sides. Loki shrieks in fright which immediately turns into laughter and breathless gasps. You attack him mercilessly with your fingers and soon you flip him off you, pinning him beneath you and watching him squirm to try and get away.  
  
You don't keep it up for long but the tickling session has both of you panting to catch your breath. When he recovers, Loki looks at you with bright eyes and grins from ear to ear. Your heart swells in your chest and you muse to yourself that he should always be smiling like that. A wicked, dirty grin flashes in your mind but you decide that it doesn't belong on Loki's face.  
  
"Y/n? I'm hungry," Loki's voice gains your attention and you shake your head, putting those thoughts to the back of your mind. You get up off the bed and stretch.  
  
"I'm washing my face and brushing my teeth then we'll go and have breakfast. Which reminds me, I should get you a toothbrush," you say. "JARVIS, make a list for me of things to get Loki while he stays here. Add a toothbrush, toys and clothes to it for now."  
  
"Done, Miss Y/l/n," JARVIS replies.  
  
"Thanks. Now, you stay here until I come back, alright?" you tell Loki. The boy nods so you retreat to the bathroom for your morning routine. You're out in record time and don't bother changing your clothes yet, instead lifting Loki into your arms and taking him to the kitchen.  
  
You make pancakes for him again since he liked them so much yesterday and a cup of tea for yourself. You'll eat properly after your workout.  
  
Loki eats more politely and properly than he did yesterday, showing you the princely side of him. It's weird to see a kid eat like that but you suppose growing up as royalty will do that to a child. Loki looks so happy and content just sitting in the stool and eating pancakes, swinging his little feet back and forth. Not for the first time you wonder what exactly happened to turn Loki from this beautiful child into the villain you fight on an almost monthly basis. It just doesn't add up.  
  
After breakfast you leave the dishes in the dishwasher and head up to the gym with Loki in tow. You do offer to leave him to watch cartoons again but he says he wants to watch you work out so you just shrug and take him with you. There's no harm in him staying on the sidelines, watching.  
  
Workout comes and goes quickly, then breakfast for you and a one hour session of cartoons for both you and Loki. At about 10 AM Tony comes into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Judging by the smeared shirt and dark circles under his eyes, he hasn't slept all night. He just waves at you and Loki on his way to the coffee machine and only after he downs a cup and waits for his second to be brewed does he speak to you.  
  
"Sup, Y/n. What's with you up so early?" Tony asks. He looks around himself with a mock-frightened look and then adds, "Oh no, the world isn't ending, right?"  
  
You glare at him halfheartedly, "Har fucking har. No, the world isn't ending. This little menace was getting bored and thought waking me up at early as fuck o'clock was a brilliant idea. Now stuff it."  
  
Tony laughs and goes back to his coffee. As he takes a sip of the hot beverage he looks over at Loki and notes the clothes one size too small he's wearing. "Aren't you gonna change those?" he inquires with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of his head towards Loki.  
  
You sigh, "I am. I just haven't gotten around to it yet. I've still got to write my report of yesterday's mission for Fury and there's so much stuff I have to take care of for Loki that I just want to keep procrastinating by watching cartoons meant for definitely-younger-than-me-year-olds." You slump against the couch cringing.  
  
"Well," Tony takes another sip, "I can take care of clothes for you." At your raised eyebrow he continues, "I have someone and she can come over, take his measurements and have some clothes in his size delivered by tonight at the latest."  
  
You straighten up, "Tony, you're an angel!"  
  
"I'm taken," Tony laughs. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. The least I can do to help," he waves a dismissive hand. "Now, I'll call Vanessa and if you'll excuse me, I still have work to do. See you lot later," Tony says while grabbing his coffee and heading for the elevator. As he passes Loki and you on the couch Tony looks at Loki, "Behave, child. Don't give her more headaches than necessary," and leaves.  
  
Twenty minutes later a Hispanic 20 something year old lady comes by the Tower to take Loki's measurements while you sit at the kitchen counter writing your report to Fury. It doesn't take long and neither does the measuring. Soon you find yourself alone with Loki again and remembering the list you had JARVIS compile earlier, you take your laptop from your room to browse with Loki online for toys and other things he needs or might find interesting. JARVIS assures you all the payments will be done by Tony and with his say so you let the kid go wild.  
  
This way you find out Loki, contrary to popular belief, isn't picky at all and tends to lean on the practical side. Sure, he's still a kid and buys a bunch of toys, but they all have a certain purpose and he has a reason for wanting each and every one of them.  
  
Later on in the day you order pizza in for the rest of the Avengers as well as you and Loki, almost all of you eating together in the lounge. Steve takes two with him and goes to hunt Tony down to eat with him. Clint is suspiciously absent, although you know he's somewhere in the Tower, likely avoiding you and Loki (well, mostly Loki) since Fury's told you he's not at S.H.I.E.L.D.  
  
After that you spend the rest of the day reading some more Harry Potter to Loki since he seems to be taken by it quite a lot or watching videos on YouTube while Loki draws on your tablet.  
  
At night you fall asleep curled up against Loki again. It already feels like the right way to go to sleep and it worries you. Before you have a chance to worry about it further, though, you're already dragged into the world of dreams.

* * *

  
The following days are spent in the same manner. Breakfast for Loki, workout, breakfast for you, cartoons and then trying to fill the time between there and dinner in whatever way possible. On the fourth day Loki asks to go outside and you decide that what the hell, what's the worst that could happen? Therefore, you grab your old and dusty camera, a pair of sunglasses and a hoodie (Avengers Approved Disguise, works 100% of the time) and take Loki to the nearest park from the Tower.  
  
Loki is mesmerized by the tall buildings and fast cars and blinding advertising, but what takes his breath away are the colorful trees, the green grass and the happy noises of people and other children playing. You snap a picture right then and there of Loki looking amazed at everything surrounding him.  
  
For the next two or three hours Loki tries every single thing on the playground. By the time you leave he has rolled in the grass so much that he could be mistaken for The Hulk, that's how green he is. But all in all, it's been a good day and Loki has had plenty of fun, and that's what matters. And well, if you have a scrapbook's worth of pictures in your camera from that day, it's nobody's business anyway.  
  
Everything goes south about a week after Loki first arrives. The morning starts out as usual, with breakfast for Loki. Afterwards, Loki decides to break the habit you have built over the course of the week, asking if he can stay back and watch some cartoons. Thinking nothing of it, you agree and leave him in front of the TV with JARVIS' supervision.  
  
While you're in the gym doing your daily workout, as JARVIS' camera footage later shows you, Clint comes in the kitchen for some apple juice then peruses the target in the sitting area to practice his archery. Apparently, he hasn't noticed Loki's presence, at least that's what you think, otherwise he wouldn't have settled there. Loki decides, for whatever reason, to go up to Clint and ask him if he can teach him archery as well. Obviously, Clint tells him to get lost.  
  
Loki tries again, which is really astonishing considering how shy he usually is, so Clint blows his fuse, snapping at Loki and storming out.  
  
You honestly have no idea how, but Natasha shows up and goes after Clint, trying to calm him down and talk some sense into him. Then shit actually hits the fan and you can recite that conversation from memory, that's how many times you've watched it.  
  
"What do you want, Nat? Leave me alone," says Clint. He's red in the face and his fists are clenched tightly by his sides.  
  
"Barton, what you did was really stupid and you know it. The kid just wanted you to teach him archery."  
  
"Why? So he can shoot people with a bow and arrow as well?!" Clint bursts. "Fuck that, I don't care if he looks like Jesus himself, he's still the same evil son of a bitch and I wouldn't be surprised if this were just another one of his tricks to get our guards down."  
  
Natasha is getting steadily angrier at this point, you can see it. "Barton, you idiot. I get why you don't trust him, and I don't blame you, but at least trust Thor and Y/n!"  
  
"And why should I? Loki could kill Thor with his bare hands and he would still be trying to defend his brother even then and all it takes is a well placed smirk and two sweet words for Y/n to damn it all to hell for him! Clearly, I'm the only sane one around here. You lot have forgotten when Loki brainwashed me and made me kill people. Unnocent people, Nat! Or when he brought an army of aliens to conquer Earth! Did you forget about that? Huh?"  
  
Their argument doesn't have a chance to escalate further because it's at that moment that Loki dashes out from the kitchen with tears running down his cheeks and snot coming out of his nose, running for the elevator and shutting himself up in your room. He actually rushes past you just as you exit the elevator and you have no time to process what's happening and stop him before he's already up.  
  
Clint storms off and Nat follows him, which leaves you to ask JARVIS for details.  
  
Debating what you should and shouldn't do, and realizing that technically you're in charge now, and not Thor, you decide to go up to your room and have an honest conversation with little Loki. You haven't heard from Thor in a week, and while you know that means that he's looking, you can't help but be mad at him for not being here.  
  
You find Loki curled up on your bed in a fetal position. Sobs wrack his small body and your heart clenches in your chest. Poor baby.  
  
You go up to the bed then sit down beside Loki, running a hand through his hair and up and down his side. Loki leans into your touch then, as if remembering what he overheard, stills. Goddammit, Clint. You're gonna have words with him later.  
  
"If you're gonna hide somewhere, my room is probably not the best idea, you know? It didn't even take me that long to find you," you break the silence. Loki just sobs harder, completely ignoring you. So that's how it's gonna go.  
  
"Loki, I want to talk to you seriously about what you heard. But in order to do that, you have to look at me and listen. You're a smart boy, I'm sure you understand."  
  
Loki's sobbing subsides then comes to a halt and he carefully looks up at you, all red rimmed eyes and snotty nose. "There you go! Now was that hard? Come with me to the bathroom first, let's get you cleaned up," you say and surprisingly Loki follows without protests. When you're satisfied with how he looks, you take Loki back to the bed and you both sit on the bed crosslegged, facing each other.  
  
"Firstly, do you have any questions?"  
  
"Is it true? What Mr. Clint said? About me doing all that bad stuff?" Loki asks, gnawing on his lip. Man, he doesn't bother beating around the bush.  
  
"I wish I could say it isn't, Loki. But, against your brother's wishes, I'm gonna have to tell the truth and say it is." Loki seems about ready to burst into tears again so you quickly start talking again.  
  
"Look, squirt, I don't know adult you very well. I've met you a handful of times and according to everyone around me you actually like me or at least seem to tolerate me more. But I don't know what happened to you to turn you evil, what changed. I'm not saying there's any excuse in this universe that would justify what you've done, but maybe it would be easier to understand or forgive in time if we knew what your motives are.  
  
"Regardless, Thor loves you a lot and would go to the ends of the Earth for you in spite of everything. He's disappointed, yes, but he doesn't hate you. And look, all my friends, besides Clint of course, have been so nice to you and even helping with taking care of you in their own ways. Nobody hates you, they just don't agree with your past actions."  
  
Loki looks sad and ashamed and suddenly you have the urge to wrap him up in a blanket and never let him go. Instead, you give him the space he needs and don't suffocate him. He needs space to think.  
  
"Why does Mr. Clint hate me?"  
  
"I wouldn't say he hates you, per se. Just doesn't really tolerate you. I can't speak for him, but back when you first showed up on Earth against the Avengers, you used the Tesseract to mind control him and another bunch of people, making him kill innocents. There's probably more to it than only that, but bottom line is it affected him quite a lot and hasn't been able to let go of it yet. This makes him unreasonable and act like a dick around children," you finish angrily.  
  
Loki seems to be trying to take all of that in, attempting to make sense of everything and make connections. Finally he settles for one last question.  
  
"So you and I are not together, then?"  
  
His question takes you by surprise and you honestly don't know what to say. Out of all the questions.  
  
"Uhm, no, Loki. I've told you, we've barely met a few times and talked even less. Why are you asking?"  
  
Loki completely ignores your question. "If I ever get married, I hope it's to you."  
  
"Wha..What makes you say that?" you squeak out.  
  
"You're really nice and very beautiful. You're kind and funny and honest. And you've been taking care of me despite not really knowing me or being tied to me in any way," Loki answers truthfully and it leaves you dumbfounded. This kid has more substance than half the adults you know.  
  
"I... thanks, Loki. Thank you," you reply dumbly. Loki nods and yawns widely. He rubs his eyes tiredly, seeming exhausted. After all that crying and emotional strain, you're surprised he hasn't fallen asleep already.  
  
"Come on, prince. Let's take a nap together. My head is killing me," you beckon Loki closer and he doesn't hesitate to crawl over to you and attach himself to your middle. You chuckle and stroke his hair lovingly, then pull him down with you and settle in bed for a nap. Loki falls asleep in minutes. You, however, aren't as lucky. Instead, you remain wide awake with a mind running at 200 miles per hour in every direction. You stare up at the ceiling, wondering if you've made the right decision telling the little boy the truth. You don't want him to be distressed by what he's heard and not knowing what's right and what's wrong, but you also don't want him beating himself up over this. In the end, he's just a child.  
  
God, this isn't helping your headache.  
  
You close your eyes for a moment to try and calm your headache down. The next time you open them, it's already dark outside and Loki is still sleeping peacefully on your chest. You blink several times to try and get rid of the sleep still lurking at the edge of your consciousness then grab blindly for your phone on the nightstand. Unlocking it, you see it's 9 PM already and wow, you sure slept for a long time. Putting it back in its place, you run your hands through Loki's hair, pulling him out of his sleep gently.  
  
"Loki, baby, wake up. It's time for dinner and a bath. Come, wake up," you say softly and Loki blinks blearily up at you but does as he's told.  
  
You scoop him up in your arms and take him down to the kitchen for dinner. You're taken aback when you see the team all there, having dinner. Then you remember it's a Saturday.  
  
Dinner's almost finished but you take a seat at the table and hold Loki on your knees before putting some food on a plate and starting to feed Loki and yourself. Nobody says anything and when you're almost done and look up, Clint is looking at you with an apology in his eyes but also deep hatred which you assume is directed at Loki. You sigh inwardly, deciding you've about had enough.  
  
"Loki, honey, let's put you down on my seat. Mr. Clint and I need to talk in private but I'll be right back, okay?" you say and lift Loki up from your lap, then sit him down. He nods and continues eating on his own. You look at Clint pointedly so he follows you out into the hall.  
  
You look at him with your arms crossed, staring expectantly at him. "Well? Are you gonna say something?" you ask impatiently.  
  
"Look, Y/n. I'm not gonna apologize for what I said about the brat-"  
  
"Damn right you aren't. Because that would be too much to ask of the mighty Clint Barton, archer extraordinaire. You know what, Clint? I've had it up to here! I honestly don't care anymore, you're just being childish. He's a kid, for fucks sake, with no memories of what he's done until now. Cut him some fucking slack!"  
  
Clint makes to speak but you do so before he has a chance. "And what was that about a smirk and sweet words, huh? Now you're going after me? No, you don't get to do that. I'm being a good friend to Thor and doing the right thing. I thought you understood but now I know you were just biding your time and waiting for the perfect excuse for an outburst. If you really can't be mature and not think of yourself for one second, then you can go fuck yourself. It's not like I needed all my friends during this stressful time or anything. Fuck you very much," you say and storm out of the hallway, going back to Loki and helping him finish the last of his dinner. You leave cleanup to Steve and Tony then go to sit on the couch with everyone, waiting for the start of the movie.  
  
You pointedly ignore Clint for the following days, even when he comes to you and tries to apologize. You know you'll forgive him eventually, you're just not ready to now. Besides, you have Loki to focus on and he's your primary concern right now.  
  
It's a few days later that Thor returns with a clap of thunder and a burst of lightening. He doesn't bother to talk to anyone else or make any other stops, but goes straight to you and Loki instead. You're playing mime with Loki when Thor walks inside your livingroom and he smiles broadly at the two of you. You'd make a great mother some day, he thinks.  
  
"Oh, Thor, you're here," you say when you notice his presence in the room. Loki squeals and jumps to hug him before you have the chance to make a step forward. You chuckle at the sight. After the brotherly reunion, you step up and hug Thor as well.  
  
"Hey, Goldilocks. I've missed you," you say.  
  
"So have I, Y/n. I take it all went well while I was away?" Thor asks when you part. You cringe.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"What happened?" Thor asks, tone flat. He doesn't even bother to sound worried anymore.  
  
"There may have been an incident during which I may have or have not told Loki here the truth about adult him."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask. It is what it is," Thor sighs.  
  
"Enough about us! Tell me, did you find anything?" you ask instead.  
  
"Indeed I have. It seems as though the power of my lightning interfered with the stone on Loki's cane and made it release a burst of magic when it was destroyed, which resulted in his age regression. I have been able to find in an old book in the royal library the spell with which to turn Loki back so I shall commence at once."  
  
"That's great news!" you exclaim. "Can I say goodbye first, though?" Thor nods. "Go ahead. I shall make the preparations in the mean time."  
  
As Thor turns back you turn to Loki and look at him. He has tears brimming at the corners of his eyes and you feel some threatening to appear in yours as well.  
  
"Come 'ere," you tell him then pull him in tightly, hugging him close. You rub his back and stroke his hair and shush him softly as he cries in your shoulder feeling your heart break a little. You have no idea how, but you've let this little boy worm his way into your heart. You know you shouldn't have grown attached, but you've grown used to having him around. Now the prospect of parting from him forever and never seeing him again leaves your heart aching.  
  
"Shh, it'll be alright, you'll see," you tell Loki but you're not sure who you're trying to convince: you or him.  
  
"I hope I remember this when I am grown up again and stop being mean," Loki says when you part from him.  
  
You smile and continue stroking his hair. "I hope so too, prince. If not, then that's okay too. Maybe you'll find your own way back to us on your own."  
  
Loki dashes back to your bedroom and comes back just as fast, leaving you puzzled. He has what looks like a notepad in his hands when he's back in front of you and he extends it towards you. You take it, looking at him quizzically.  
  
"It's a note from me. More of a letter. Give it to me when I turn back if I don't remember these days, please," Loki supplies helpfully. Something warm settles in your chest and you're aching all over again.  
  
"Sure, squirt. Anything you want."  
  
You hug Loki one last time then Thor takes him out on the roof where he'll perform the spell to turn him back into an adult. You don't follow them. You'd only get in the way anyway and honestly, you don't feel you can bear to lose little Loki forever right before your eyes. You don't stick around your quarters either, instead go up to the gym and take your frustrations out on a punching bag specially designed for you.  
  
You lose yourself in the pain and ache in your fists and muscles as you work at it mindlessly and who said Steve was the only one who dealt with his problems with his fists? When you finally can't take any more punching and you're satisfyingly sore, you step away from the punching bag and turn around. Only, you realize you're not alone in the gym. There, leaning against the door of the room, is Loki. Adult Loki.  
  
He's studying you with clear eyes and while his air of superiority is still hanging in the air (you somehow think that's a given for a prince), the malice which seemed to be following him everywhere is gone. He's not judging you, just analyzing.  
  
You unwrap the bandages from your hands and say, "I see you're you again. That's nice. I bet it feels good to be back."  
  
Loki nods stepping away from the doorway and coming forward. "Yes, I find it quite refreshing to be back to my old self again."  
  
You nod as well, your focus on your bleeding hands. "That's good."  
  
"I seem to recall asking you to give me something back when I was a child, though," Loki says. Suddenly he's in front of you, his hands covering your own.  
  
You gasp and look up at him. "So you remember?" You hate how there's so much hope in your eyes when you do, but dammit you loved that child.  
  
"I remember," Loki says solemnly and there's something in his eyes, something like resolve. He's looking at you like you're the answer to all of his questions and you feel naked under his stare. You had thought you'd feel different around him once he turned back, more awkward, more distant. Instead you find yourself staring into the same eyes you have been staring in for the past week and a bit, the same black hair, listening to the same voice if only a tad deeper. It feels right, but you know this is not the same Loki you got attached to and it might take a while to reach that point. If that's Loki's intention, that is.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me in my brother's absence. I appreciate everything you have done for me and I shall repay your efforts in kind," Loki says and there goes your hope. Silly you.  
  
You take a step back from him, extracting your hands from under his. "I did it because I wanted to. I don't need to be repaid." You turn back to gather your things from the floor of the gym and head for the door, wanting to get to your bathroom as quickly as possible and wash the day away. This is what you had wanted from the start, isn't it? To get this over and done with and go back to your life. Well, now you have it. So why aren't you happy? Why don't you feel relieved?  
  
"Y/n, wait!" Loki says and touches your shoulder, spinning you around to face him.  
  
"Yes, Loki? Anything else you want?"  
  
"I didn't come here just to thank you. As soon as I remembered everything that's happened I had the sudden urge to seek you out. And now I know why. I know the Loki you liked was the child. But I really hope you're willing to give me a chance too and allow me the opportunity to show you who I am, who I really am."  
  
You take your time thinking it over. You honestly can't find any reason to refuse. "What about world domination?" you settle for in the end.  
  
Loki smiles ruefully.  "It took a little child to make me see what really mattered. I think I'm beginning to see clearly now."  
  
"Very well then. Meet me in front of the Avengers Tower at 7 tonight and we'll go on a date, see how it goes. Now excuse me but I really need to take a shower."  
  
"Yes, of course. Go on," Loki says and lets you go. You arrive downstairs at your bathroom where you take a long shower, trying to sort through your thoughts and emotions while the water runs along your skin. You're still trying to come to terms with everything that's happened and you're not certain that this thing between you and Loki will work out. There's also the team as well. True, they weren't against him when he was a child, but what about now? There are so many questions and variables, it sends your head spinning.  
  
You let the water run over your body and decide those are questions you'll get answers to later on, and which are not worth worrying over uselessly at the moment. Right now you have a date to prepare for and an Asgardian prince to impress.

* * *

  
At 7 PM sharp you arrive in front of the Tower dressed in a knee length yellow dress and a pair of flats. You had thought of going all out but decided on nice and simple in the end. If Loki likes you at your simplest, he will like you at your most sophisticated as well.  
  
Loki is waiting for you at the entrance dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket over it. He looks classy but casual and damn fine in it. His hair is neatly combed and hanging freely, framing his face beautifully. You're taken aback by his sheer beauty and you're surprised you haven't noticed it before. Sure, you could always see he was attractive in an objective way, but only now can you truly appreciate him.  
  
Loki smiles when he sees you then takes a step forward, taking your hand in his and brushing his lips against it. At such a display of chivalry, you blush bright red and try to hide your growing smile.  
  
"You look gorgeous, Y/n. I am honoured to have you as my companion this evening," Loki compliments you smoothly and damn it all to hell, one man shouldn't possess the ability to make you blush so fiercely.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself, Loki. And thank you," you manage to say back. You clap yourself on the back internally for managing to get it out without stuttering but you have no idea why you're so blushy and shy all of a sudden. You've been on dates before and no man (or woman) has ever made you act and feel like a 15 year old girl on her first date.  
  
Loki smiles sweetly at you and as he straightens he pulls something from behind him. He hands you a rose and it's so cliche you could puke but somehow the fact that it's coming from him and with such sincerity behind the gesture makes it feel very intimate and sweet. You take the flower from him then give it a sniff. You're surprised to smell your favourite perfume on it and you set your surprised eyes on Loki.  
  
"I've enchanted it to smell like your most prized perfume," Loki answers your unasked question. This is probably the most thoughtful and romantic thing that's ever been done for you so you can't quite control yourself and kiss him on the cheek for it. Loki seems surprised but pleasantly so. When you back away from him, he brings his hand up to his cheek where you kissed him and you can see a blush forming on his face.  
  
"So, where are we going?" you ask. You're still staring at the rose in your hand while contemplating asking Loki if he can charm it to never wilt. That would be truly awesome.  
  
Loki pulls himself together quickly and offers you his right arm to latch onto. You start walking beside Loki on the sidewalk. "I have asked my brother what places I could take you around here but he turned out to be most unhelpful. I swear I haven't heard more cryptic answers in my entire life," Loki grumbles. You giggle, squeezing his arm softly.  
  
"However, he has suggested somewhere quaint or quiet, not filled with too many people. So I have chosen a small tea shop not too far from here where we can sit down and get to know each other better. We can take a walk in the park afterwards if you'd like," Loki suggests and honestly, that sounds like the best date you've ever had and it hasn't even started!  
  
"Yes, you've thought well. I think I'll like your choice," you nod.  
  
A few minutes later you arrive at the tea shop Loki's suggested. It's an unassuming little thing tucked away between a bakery and a bank. If Loki hadn't taken you there personally, you probably wouldn't have ever noticed it. A bell jingles when you step inside and a look around tells you this is the best place you've ever walked in. The interior design is simple but homey, and you can hear soft jazz music playing through the speakers surrounding the small space. There are shelves of books on all walls, likely there for customers to read while they enjoy their orders. It's not too spacious, but not small enough to make you feel claustrophobic either. There are only two other people sitting at two tables closest to the counter, aside from a 20 something year old woman who seems to be the owner. She nods at you and Loki when you enter but doesn't otherwise react at your entrance. Loki guides you to the table farthest from the entrance and even pulls your chair out for you! You know it's (or should be) normal behaviour on a date but it seems like everything he does tonight is special just because it's him doing it.  
  
You settle in your chair and grab a menu to sift through. You hadn't expected to see so many types of tea, so you're left confused for a moment, trying to decipher anything from it. Loki seems to sense you're at a loss so he grabs your attention and suggests a type of tea to try then gives out the order the moment the woman comes to take it.  
  
The conversation is a bit awkward at first, both of you walking on eggshells around each other. You don't know if it's okay to mention Loki's child transformation and he's not sure if he should touch upon that subject either. In the end you're the one to breach the subject and you're both relieved to find you can have a nice conversation about it without worrying.  
  
"You were really great with me, you know?" Loki says before he takes a sip of his tea. "Have you ever thought of mothering children?"  
  
You snort and almost choke on your tea. "No, not really. I've always figured a family wasn't for me. Even if I could be responsible enough and capable of being a mother, I don't think my life is very child-friendly what with saving the world on a regular basis and being a target for loony supervillains," you say. "No offense."  
  
"None taken," Loki chuckles.  
  
"Taking care of you has been a...unique experience. I can't say it was a walk in the park and it certainly doesn't compare to actually having children. But I enjoyed it. I think if I ever have kids it won't be as terrible as I've previously thought."  
  
"I think you'd make a great mother someday. If you ever settle down with someone and decide to have a child, of course."  
  
"What about you? Any plans on becoming daddy Loki any time soon?" you inquire.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I'd make a terrible father," Loki says and you frown. He can't be that bad.  
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't. That's what I've always said and look at me now."  
  
The rest of the evening is spent talking about anything and everything and it's filled with laughter, more blushing and bashful smiles. Two hours after you've arrived at the tea shop Loki takes you to the park where you walk together for another two hours. When the wind starts to pick up and make you shiver, Loki drapes his jacket over your shoulders and starts walking you back to the Tower. By now you're holding his hand and swinging it back and forth as you walk like a giddy schoolgirl wanting to show off she's on a date.  
  
Loki comes up to your floor instead of dropping you off at the entrance. When you arrive, you turn around to look at him. You're both silent and watching the other intently, no doubt trying to figure out if kissing is allowed or not.  
  
"Sooo," you begin, "I had fun tonight. I don't think I've liked being on a date as much as tonight so thank you."  
  
Loki smiles broadly. "The pleasure was all mine. I, too, have enjoyed our date."  
  
"I'd like to do this again soon, if you want to as well," you suggest hopefully.  
  
"That's great," Loki agrees. A beat of silence passes and then, "May I kiss you goodnight?"  
  
"You may," you reply with a cheeky grin and Loki doesn't hesitate to bend down and press his lips to yours. The kiss is chaste and modest, not too eager or deep but just enough to leave you wanting more. You part with a huge smile on your face and something tells you you're more than happy to take this slow and dedicate yourself to it. To Loki.  
  
"Goodnight, Y/n," Loki says with a smile before be turns towards the elevator. He steps inside and right before the doors close you wave at him, replying, "Have a good night, Loki. See you."  
  
When you walk inside your bedroom your feet are sore from walking for so long so you throw them in a corner of the room before undressing and taking a quick shower. You're so tired you're about to nod off twice in the shower but the moment your head hits the pillow you're wide awake. A huge grin is plastered on your face and you can't help but relive the night. The memory of Loki's soft lips on yours makes butterflies swim in your stomach. You hug a pillow close to your body and don't have time to feel the absence of a small body close to yours because of the happiness you feel.  
  
You fall asleep with thoughts of Loki and scenarios about future dates.

* * *

  
After that night you go on more dates with Loki, some planned by you and some by him. You get closer to each other and it's a month later that you finally announce you're in a relationship with Loki to the entire team. Clint doesn't seem too ecstatic about the news but he does come up to you and congratulates you.  
  
"I'm sorry for being a dick. I'm happy you found something worthy of love in him and I hope this lasts. But he hurts you and I won't hesitate to put an arrow through his eyeball," Clint warns after everybody congratulates you. You hadn't expected any less from him so you nod and hug him for a second before letting go.  
  
Thor is the happiest at the news by far and he expresses it loudly and rambunctiously.  
  
"I am pleased my brother has finally settled down and with my dear friend as well," Thor booms and sweeps you off your feet in a bone-crushing hug. You smile, chuckling against his shoulder.

* * *

  
"I can't believe I'm fighting evil bots from Doom for the second time this week," you grunt as you kick at a bot and scorch another with your hand.  
  
"It's in the job description, gorgeous," Tony says. You hear the sounds of his repulsors through the comms.  
  
"Back off, Stark, she's taken by Harry Potter here," Clint says from a building somewhere. Tony snorts but doesn't otherwise say anything else seeing as he's preoccupied by a swarm of doombots.  
  
"He's just as taken," Steve says. "Also, stop with the chatter over the comms."  
  
"Awe, you're no fun, Cap," you whine while you struggle with five oncoming evil sons of bitches. They're like ants-- small, in large numbers and annoying.  
  
"Do try to focus on the mission, though, love," Loki says when he lands next to you and makes the bots  explode with a mumbled spell.  
  
"Thanks," you tell him. You flip your hair backwards and pant a bit to catch your breath then take off in Tony's direction to help with the bots on his side.  
  
"Now Steve and I aren't the only disgusting couple on the team," Tony says. Everyone else makes different noises of disagreement.  
  
"No, Tony, I'm pretty sure you are. Have you ever seen Loki and I do more than kissing in front of either of you? Also, we don't act like complete saps when you're around either," you point out while blasting off a bot trying to climb on Tony's back.  
  
"She's right. You act like lovesick idiots all the time. At least Loki and Ember have the decency to do it in private," Natasha agrees.  
  
"Then next time Steve and I are having sexy time I'm making JARVIS stream the footage throughout the Tower, see if I don't," Tony threatens.  
  
"Gross, Tony!" Everybody makes gagging noises. "Stark, focus on the mission!" You can physically hear Steve's blush from where you are. He promptly ignores everything he has to say not related to the mission for the following day.  
  
Tony's an idiot and so are the others but damn it, they're your idiots and you wouldn't trade them for the world. As you fight away at the endless stream of evil bots Doom sends your way you can't help but feel peaceful and at home fighting alongside the people who have become your family. But most importantly, you're fighting alongside Loki and not against him this time around. That's something you'll forever be grateful for. Everything seems to have finally  slotted into place and you've never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me like 4 days to write and 2 days to edit and deem it acceptable to post. I'm still overexcited over it since it's my longest work to this day and I hope I did well. Apologies if I got anything Marvel-related wrong, I'm not entirely familiar with the comics.


End file.
